SHINOBI FAST FOUR BROTHER SIDOARJOGHAKURE PART1
by Uzumaki Bagja
Summary: I'm coming... Hadeuh author baka sudah datang,membuat cerita gaje " @Four brother dari desa sidoarjoghakure,,,,,,, dari judul nya sdh tidak jelas apalagi cerita nya ? bikin mual" kepala pusing" kalau kalian berani mencoba ? silahkan revieuw ! di Fanficfuction Uzumaki Bagja arigato


**I'm coming dengan Autor uzumaki bagja baka !**

So pasti cerita nya gaje bangets,,, apalagi author nya lebih gaje

Ayo" ayo" bpk " ibu" di motoran ,,,,, mumpung ada program menarik & ada voucher naik korsel sepuas nya,skira nya berminat,,,

Ayo" ayo" mari kemari jangan malu" ma wong ganteng….

Hadeuh ! memang autor GAJE bangets,, mau bikin cerita masih jualan motor ja..!

Dilarang keras meniru tadi tidak baik dalam pergaulan sehari hari,,,,,

**Shinobi Fast Four Brother in Desa sidoarjoghakure Chapter#1**

Genre:campur sari seperti nasi campur…

Artis Utama :

**Nirmala kamikaze haruno** _sakura

Sara haruno sakura uzumaki_**hinata**

**Bella morganus Christy**_ino

Nhiia minmie kawaii_**ten ten**

Artis pendukung:

**Bagja Tarmidi**_Naruto

Ketika awan gelap menyelimuti Desa yang bernama SidoarjoGhakure ahkir nya hujan mulai turun membasahi sekitar desa sidoarjoghakure,hujan terus menguyur dan suasana malam semakin sepi,udara dingin menyelimuti desa setempat,ada salah satu rumah penduduk yang masih menyala & ada lima orang yang sedang mengobrol ,tertawa kecil.

Salah satu nya Seorang ibu sama empat anak sekitar berumur 5 s/d 6 thn ( four Brother ) mereka perempuan semua,akan tetapi setiap orang mempunyai kemauan masing" dan mempunyai jalan hidup masing" karena apa yang di ajarkan oleh sang ibu sangat sederhana*apa yang kalian lakukan saat ini ! yang penting kalian bisa bertanggung jawab & resiko di tanggung sendiri ,pada saat itulah empat anak mengambil keputusan masing " tampa di komando oleh sang ibu.

Waktu terus berjalan tampa di sadari 13 thn telah berlalu four brother ( Sakura,hinata,ino,ten-ten ) sudah dewasa sekitar berumur 18 thn,mereka belajar di akademi ninja yang sama tetapi beda jurusan yang di ambil nya,,,,

**Sakura ( Nirmala namikaze ) mengambil jurusan jutsu ahli medis n taijutusu,, hinata ( sara haruno ) mengambil jurusan Jutsu taitagram ( petarung jarak dekat ),Ino (Nhiia Minmie ) mengambil nain jutsu hipnotisphoria dan Ten_ten ( bella morganues ) mengambil jurusan ahli senjata rahasia kunai,mereka berempat menghiasi hari" selalu ceria apalagi mereka cantik & feminim mempunyai julukan Four Brother dari Desa Sidoarjogakhure dan di segani kawan maupun lawan** , salah satu nya yang bernama sakura yang berbeda dengan saudara lain nya mempunyai special tapi tdk pakai telor,, Gadis macan ! *aauummmmm * alias manis & cantik akan tetapi paling galak di akademi nya.

Pada saat pulang dari akademi di mana four brouther **( sara,hinata,ino & tenten** ) pulang bersamaan dan sambil bercanda dengan saudara"nya.. tiba"sakura menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga jatuh*Gubrak ! prank*pronk*prink *prunk*prenk* semua orang di sekitar nya merasa kaget & terheran _heran ,Hah ! suara apa itu ?! aneh sekali bunyi nya ?! terdengar sampai seperti music R&B,, ternyata seorang lelaki yang di tubruk oleh sakura jatuh di pedagang guci keramik,,,, sakura berkata" hai bodoh ! kamu punya mata tidak ?! jalan yang benar jangan asal saja dasar baka kau ini ! Ino berkata kepada Hinata untuk melerai kejadian tadi saat itu hinata langsung sigap menghampiri sakura yang sedang naik pitam,,, hinata berkata" sakura sudahlah kasihan dia kenapa kau berbicara kasar sama orang yag kau jatuhkan tadi,, apalagi lihat sekeliling mu banyak yang melihat kearah mu,bukan nya pemuda yang jatuh tadi,,,,, apa ! sakura terkejut dengan muka merah seperti rajungan di rebus,, oh ! makasih hinata sudah mengingatkan ku,dengan perasaan campur sari seperti nasi campur sakura mendekati pemuda tadi untuk meminta maaf atas kata " kasar nya.

Sakura semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu menghampiri nya,tiba" Jantung sakura berdetak cepat seperti balapan moto Gp,"Was… wis,,,, wus,,,,wes,,,, wos,,, pada saat pemuda itu membalikan muka nya dan menatap sakura dengan senyuman kecil kepada sakura terdiam & tersipu malu, sambil mengulurkan tangan nya perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto dari Desa kampoeng Bedeng baru konohagakure,sakura menatap mata naruto dengan sayu nya "berguman"wuihhh ganteng banget kayak bagja tarmidi"Naruto menegur sakura*Hai ! siapa nama mu !?

Beberapa saat kemudian sakura bangun dari lamunan nya,"berkata" oh iya perkenalkan nama ku sakura dari desa sidoarjogakhure, heummtt, Berati Desa kita sama hanya beda blok aja,"Betul naruto ! oh ya gimana keadaan mu naruto !? Oh ! tidak apa"sakura tenang saja,apalagi yang menabrak dirimu sampai berapa kali saya jatuh,,, so pasti tidak masalah buatku,Sakura mengehela nafas & berkata di hati nya,,,heummtt.. ,, tampang boleh ganteng,,tapi orang aneh !? ,naruto berkata "sakura kok bengong saja kaya bidadari penunggu pohon singkong,,,#naruto tertawa kecil xixixiixxixixiixi,oh ya saya mau pulang dulu sakura karena tangki ku ini dah miring alias mau makan mie keriting,oh ya sakura sebelum saya pulang ada sesuatu yang belum ku sampaikan kepada mu,dengan sangat serius sakura menyimak apa yang naruto ingin sampaikan ! apa yang kau ingin sampaikan kepada ku,,, heummttt,,, begini sakura sebelum saya pulang tolong kau bayarkan barang yang pecah tadi,sebab uang saya di pegang sama paman jiraiya ( petapa genit ) jadi saya cabut dulu alias kabuuurr,, sakura berkata " dasar kau baka ! dasar bodoh ! tampang boleh ganteng seperti bagja tarmidi tapi tidak punya uang ! awas kau naruto..! kalau ketemu lagi akan saya hajar kau ! hosh.. hosh… "nafas tidak teratur,, tampa di komadoi hinata,ino,& ten_ten menghampiri sakura ,hinata berkata"sakura sudahlah jangan marah"terus kita bayarin dulu barang yang pecah tadi biar kita langsung pulang ke rumah,kasihan ibu di rumah sendirian apalagi keadaan sekarang sedang tidak aman,takut ibu terjadi apa" nanti nya ! sakura menjawab nya"baiklah hinata,ino,dan ten_ten kita pulang ke rumah !

Suara ayam berkokok tanda nya pagi sudah datang,matahari bersinar memberikan kehangatan penduduk desa Sidoarjo ghakure,di mana sakura,hinata,ino dan ten_ten bersiap siap berangkat ke akademi ninja,berempat penuh semangat menuju akademi ninja,pada saat mau masuk gapura akademi tiba"sakura melihat sesuatu yang dia pernah memaki nya,dan ternyata benar yang di lihat nya yaitu Naruto pada saat itu sedang duduk mendengarkan music "back stret boy " di temani secangkir coffe panas & cigarets 234,tampa pikir panjang langsung memukul naruto dan berkata" Naruto Baka ! gubrak"gubrik"gub"ruk… *pusing bintang toejo*di kepala naruto,balikin uang jajan ku saat ku bayarkan sama pedagang guci,, naruto menjawab nya"heummmtt "sambil mengingat ingat " beberapa kemudian berkata" aha ! saya ingat,,, yach… yach…* sambil menganggukan kepala*beberapa saat kemudian naruto berkata"maaf sakura saat ini saya tidak punya uang soal nya tadi habis beli coffe sama cigarets 234 kesukaan ku ini,andai saja saya ingat ? pasti saya sisih kan untuk mencicil hutangku padamu ! sakura menhela nafas huffttsss… naruto kamu tampan tapi bodoh ! tapi ya sudahlah kalau begitu,tapi awas jangan lupa kau bayar hutang ku ini ! naruto menjawab nya*ciap ! ciap !

Beberapa menit kemudian hinata,ino dan ten_ten menghampiri sakura masih bersama naruto si bodoh,Ino berkata"sakura sudahlah kau lupakan hutang mu ke naruto kasihan juga dia sampai kau pukul tadi sampai sekarang benjol nya masih ada saja,sakura berkata"baiklah kalu gitu kita impas naruto,oh ya aku hampir lupa ini saudara"ku ini yang sebelah kiri dari kanan nama nya hinata,sebelah kanan dari kiri nama nya ino,kalau yang di tengah" nama nya Ten_ten,Naruto menyapa" hai salam kenal ! sakura berkata "baiklah naruto ! kelas ku sudah mulai masuk mata pelajaran dan saudara saudara ku juga mau mengikuti mata pelajaran juga,oh ya kamu masuk kelas mana ? naruto menjawab"heummtt,,,,,, *sambil garuk kepala * sakura berkata" dasar kau bodoh ! masa kelas kamu lupa !? Naruto….! Oh ya saya baru ingat kalau saya gak punya kelas alias belajar nya di out bound bersama petapa genit ( jiraiya ),Huffttss…. *Sakura mengehela nafas nafas pendek * ya sudah lah kalau begitu aku mau masuk dulu bersama saudara perempuan ku ! tuk,,tuk,,tuk,,(bunyi sepatu) tampa di sadari oleh sakura"naruto memperhatikan sakura dari belakang saat masuk ke kelas ninjutsu medis"naruto berguman di dalam hati nya*Hadeuh ! baru pertama kali ku bertemu wanita seperti MACAN (manis & cantik ) seperti sakura ! beberapa wanita yang ku kenal saat ini berbeda dengan sakura macan,apapun yang dia lakukan terhadapku dengan kata"kasar maupun baka ! no problemo ,inilah shikap saya !

Naruto ! Naruto ! sedang apa kau bengong ja seperti pangeran sdg jagong ( duduk ) tiba"naruto kaget dan menoleh ke belakang,Hah ! ternyata petapa genit ( jiraya ) sudah berada di belakang mengunakan gamakichi ! lets go naruto ! hari ini kita latihan jutsu rasenggan ! alangkah senang nya naruto seperti anak ayam yang baru ketemu induk nya,ciap pamam ! ayo kita berangkat sekarang atau besok ? jiraiya berkata" Bodoh sekali kau naruto ! kita berangkat sekarang masa besok latihan nya ! Naruto berguman*dasar petapa genit,awas saja kalau mampir lagi ke pemandian air panas yang banyak cewe nya ! awas saja akan saya kerjain tunggu waktu yang tepat,,,, xixixixixiixixix #tertawa kecil # ayo naruto kita berangkat sekarang hari sudah siang ! lets go !

**Waktu terus berjalan perkenalan & menjalin hubungan sakura dengan naruto semakin jos gandos kotos"ibarat romeo dan Juliet,,akan tetapi hubungan sakura & naruto semakin lengket seperti lem altecho,sakura bisa mengatur nya jam terbang nya*emang pesawat kali* dimana buat pacaran & dimana buat sekolah ! naruto juga sama demikian dengan sakura!** Saat ini Hinata focus mempelajari Jutsu taitagram ( petarung jarak dekat ) **Ino & tenten sama masih focus dengan jutsu mereka masing" akan tetapi ino sewaktu waktu mencoba jutsu nya tuk memikat seorang laki Mr.R " yang menurut dia pilihan nya *cinta mati *,maupun sama tenten mencoba mengunakan jutsu nya senjata rahasia kunai kepada pria impian nya agar menjadi milik nya SB !** sakura menyadari ke 2 saudara perempuan nya sedang di mabuk cinta ,walaupun sakura terus menerus mengingatkan ino & tenten harus focus terhadap pelatihan di akademi ,**seperti hinata samapai saat ini dia focus walaupun masih jomblo ( jomblo quality )** waktu terus berlalu tampa di sadari Ino & Tenten pelatihan kenaikan tingkat Junin ske chunin semakin dekat ,pada saat itu lah sakura & hinata saling membantu pelatihan Fight ( Duel ) ino & tenten biar lulus semua nya ke tingkat chunin ,walaupun sakura mengorbankan waktu nya dengan naruto tuk sementara ini.

**Di suatu tempat terpencil di desa kampoeng bedengbaru konohaghakure di mana Naruto sedang berlatih mengasah jutsu ampuh nya rasenggan bersama jiraiya,dari pagi_saing-malam_pagi ( on fire ) sebenar nya jiraiya tau kelemahan naruto berpikir Lola ( bagja tarmidi baka )tapi semangat juang nya seperti bung karno ( presisden ke 1 RI **) alasan nya jiraiya masih mau menjadi guru nya naruto saat ini,berapa hari kemudian naruto berhasil menguasai justu rasenggan berbeda di ajarkan oleh jiraiya,alias di bantu bunshin naruto,jiraiya mengguman dalam hati nya"naruto ahkir nya kau berhasil juga menguasai jutsu rasenggan walaupun bagiku aneh* Naruto memanggil jiraiya"pamam petapa genit ahkir nya saya bisa mengusai rasenggan ! apakah ada jutsu lain nya"sambil memandang jiraiya mata naruto dengan penuh semangat ! heummnnttt….. Naruto latihan hari ini kita ahkiri dulu,sekarang kita mandi air hangat tuk menyegarkan badan kita,apalagi banyak wanita nya,Huftss"menghela nafas kecil Naruto menjwab nya" baiklah pamam terserah pamam saja ? **naruto" tapi saya yang menentukan tempat pemandian nya gmana ? jiraiya" Wah gitu dong sekali kali nurut sama pamam,ok naruto menurut kamu tempat pemandian di mana ? pemadian air hangat di sangkhanhurip kuningan paman,jiraiya berkata" apa banyak cewe"cantik nya naruto ? *sambil mengelenggelengkan kepala* Naruto berkata"tenang aja paman pemandian di sangkhan hurip kuningan cewe" nya seksi & cantik" jiraiya# serius kamu naruto ! okelah kalau begitu kita capcus ke pemandian yang kau bicarakan tadi,beberapa menit kemudian ahkir nya sampai juga di tempat pemandian yang di ajukan oleh naruto,**perasaan jiraiya merasa senang sekali di pikiran nya banyak wanita cantik & sexy,, tap.. tap.. tap.. jiraiya langsung menceburkan diri di kolam hangat nya jeebbuuaarrrrr,,,, jiraiya langsung muka merah meronah alias diam saja tidak berkata apa"bukan nya wanita cantik & sexy yang di pikir sebelum nya,ternyata oh ternyata masih anak"di bawah umur dan ke dua orang tua anak tersebut melotot kea rah jiaraya,**"gumam jiraiya"awas kau naruto sudah menipuku hari ini ! ternyata naruto sedang sendiri di kolam hangat sebelah nya pamam jiraiya"naruto berguman" xixixixixiixixixix Dasar petapa genit sudah tua masih suka godain wanita,,,, Heummttt,, # senyum puas**

Ahkir nya Ujian Chunin sudah di mulai di akademi Shinobi di mana semua angkatan Geunie sudah berkumpul di Arena pertandingan Akademi shinobi,singkat cerita ahkir nya sakura dan hinata sudah mengalahkan lawan tanding nya,**tersisa Ino ,Tenten ,dan si bodoh naruto yang masih kewalahan mengalahkan lawan tanding nya,pada ahkir nya ino dan tenten menang juga dengan keadaan sangat kacau balau berbeda dengan sakura dan hinata,**pertandingan menyisakan si bodoh naruto vs mr x di mana naruto kewalan dan di pastikan kalah oleh mr X dengan serangan terahkir nya,**akan tetapi sakura selalu mendukung nya"ayo naruto kamu bisa mengahlakan mr x ! bangun naruto ! bangun naruto ! apa kamu mau orang" berpikir tentang kamu bahwa naruto sekedar pecundang ! yang bisa ngomong besar,kenyataan nol besar ! sampai penonton maupun teman"shinobi di akademi mata nya tertuju ke arah sakura karena tidak biasa nya,**

**Pada saat naruto melihat air mata sakura yang sudah mulai menetes,entah kenapa naruto langsung bangkit walaupun tertatih tatih,serta mengucap ke lawan tanding nya,Hai mr X ! saya belum kalah dalam pertandingan chunin ini,#dengan suara yang lantang# saya uzumaki naruto pantang tuk menyerah melihat orang yang saya sayangi sepenuh hati !** wiihhh….. seluruh penonton maupun yang ada di aren pertandingan semakin gemuruh luar biasa dari sebelum nya,Mr x "menjawab"hai naruto tunjukan kemampuan mu saat ini juga ! bukan omong kosong mu ! kita ahkiri satu serangan ! kau sudah siap naruto ! wus..wis…wes.. #angin tertiup kencang semua hening seperti di pemakaman,entah siapa yang memulai duluan ? naruto vs mr X langsung menyerang bersamaan#Hiattttttt Duarrr# debu berterbangan menutupi arena pertandingan,semua penonton merasa kaget dan decak kagum melihat serangan terahkir tadi,beberapa lama kemudian ada sosok bayangan yang berdiri dan bayangan lain tersungkur di tanah,,,,,,,,,,,, oh ternyata bayangan yang masih berdiri dengan keadaan sempoyongan adalah naruto !

Wiiihhh,,,,,, seluruh arena pertandingan akademi ninja semakin gemuruh seperti orang sedang demontrasi,**hinata,tenten,ino melihat sakura langsung mengejar naruto dengan keadaan sempoyongan dan memeluk tubuh naruto,sakura"Naruto ! naruto ! kau menang naruto ! kau lulus naruto ! naruto jawab aku naruto ! ku tak sanggup kehilangan mu naruto ! beberapa saat kemudian mata naruto membuka kelopak mata nya perlahan lahan melihat muka sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata nya,, naruto"sakura ! saya tidak akan pernah kalah atau takut dari siapapun kecuali allah swt,sakura mau kah berjanji kepada ku ! sakura"janji apa naruto !? sakura saya tidak mau melihat kamu bersedih maupun menangis apalagi di depan ku ! karena saya sangat mencintai mu maupun menyayangi sepenuh jiwa ku,saya rela mati asal kan kaubahagia sakura ! **

Hinata,ino dan tenten mengahampiri sakura dan naruto,Sakura"saudara saudara ku ahkir nya kita sudah lulus ujian chunin,tanggung jawab kita semakin besar untuk mengemban misi dari hokage sama,hinata"betul sakura ! mulai saat ini kita harus lebih semangat berlatih sebelum nya,ino dan tenten"sakura,hinata maaf kan aku berdua dimana kalian susah gara" kita berdua,**sakura " sudahlah hino,tenten kita bersaudara tidak ada yang di salah kan,yang salah hanya jambu monyet kenapa biji nya diluar semua,berbeda dengan jambu lain nya ! ahkir nya empat bersaudara tersenyum satu dengan yang lain nya,naruto juga bangun langsung berdiri tegak melihat langit yang cerah,Heumm…. Kalian harus ingat orang yang mempunyai kekuatan besar ! niscaya mendatangkan tanggung jawab besar pula ! jadi perjungan kita belum berhenti di sini ! apapun terjadi dalam hidupku nanti nya !?,pantang menyerah harus mundur ! ini shikap ku jalan hidup ku !**

Apakah four brother & naruto cs bisa menyelesaikan misi pertama nya ?

Apa yang akan terjadi di desa sidoarjoghakure nanti nya ?

Rahasia

Wiihh….. panjang sekali cerita nya dasar author gajebo alias baka !

Tetap pede menulis nya sampai panjang kali lebar sama dengan LELAH JUGA BACA NYA !

Kalau ada saran yang pedas" jangan sungkan "buat author baka ini…

Arigato

Uzumaki Bagja


End file.
